fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Morrigan Aensland
"Eu espero que possamos ter um pouco de diversão "-Morrigan Aensland Morrigan Aensland (モリガン・アーンスランド, Morigan Ānsurando?)é uma personagem introduzida exclusivamente no Fighter of Destiny Rising durante a saga Fear itself ,aparecendo primeiramente como uma vilã temporária,mas depois se tornou a mais valiosa das aliadas para Hiryu. Morrigan Aensland é uma súcubo que nasceu em 1678 na Escócia. Apesar de parecer má, devido a seus trajes e por ser um demônio, na verdade ela é boa. Ela é feita por Sakura Asamiya História Sua história se inicia quando Berial, seu pai adotivo e governante de Makai (mundo dos demônios paralelo ao dos humanos), prevê que este mundo seria exposto a uma crise e poderia perecer, assim, era necessário uma pessoa poderosa para manter este instável mundo. Entretanto, uma pessoa com tal poder não nasceria na família Aensland em menos de 1.200 anos. Mesmo sabendo disto, ele decide deixar todo futuro dos Aesland nas mãos de Morrigan, pois acreditava que o futuro da família seria o mesmo que para Makai. Morrigan é um súcubo especial, mesmo entre todos os Darkstalkers, já que ela nasceu em uma classe nobre. No entanto, antes de ela nascer já havia começado lutas em busca do poder do mundo dos demônios a uns 300 anos, portanto, várias batalhas ocorrem nas mais variadas localidades. Para piorar mais ainda, Morrigan não conseguia controlar os poderes que ela mesmo possuía, e se deixada sozinha, era capaz de destruir tudo a sua volta, inclusive ela mesma. Desta forma, para protegê-la, seu pai adotivo divide sua alma em três e não conta nada a ela sobre isso. Conforme vai crescendo, Morrigan sempre ficava entediada e acabava indo visitar o mundo dos humanos em busca de diversão, no entanto, em uma noite ela se sente estranhamente atraída pelo poder de Pyron e se aventura pelo mundo dos humanos novamente. Após ela voltar de sua viagem, descobre que Berial está morto e assim se torna a próxima sucessora do trono da família Aensland, entretanto, mesmo ela sendo a governanta legítima de Makai, acaba não ligando para seus deveres e continua levando a vida como antes, só na diversão. Com suas andanças para o Ningenkai,Morrigan acabou fazendo amizades humanas com as funcionárias do Maid Café,o que lhe rendeu um emprego na unidade de South Town. Entretanto, após um tempo, ela é desafiada por Demitri Maximoff para ver quem era o merecedor de ser o governante de Makai. Ambos travaram uma batalha de proporções épicas,mas através da batalha,Morrigan sentiu a existência de Lilith,mas ainda não sabia de fato do que se tratava. Depois da batalha,Morrigan acidentalmente usa quase todo seu poder e acreditou ter matado Demitri com sua demonstração de poder,então,ela viajou para saber mais sobre Lilith,logo ela descobriu através dos antigos servos de seu pai que Lilith era uma parte de seu poder que só surgiria para ela,quando estivesse pronta. Fear Itself Durante suas andanças pelo mundo humano,Morrigan sentiu uma energia maligna familiar,então,ela segue a energia até chegar a Nova York e se encontrar com Lorde Drácula. No local,Morrigan tentou enfrenta-lo,porém uma semente de carne acertou na testa dela,tornando uma escrava. No dia seguinte, Drácula ordena que Morrigan vá atrás de Strider Hiryu,como uma escrava,ela obedece. Morrigan encontra Strider Hiryu no edifício Baxter,então começa a lutar contra ele. Apesar de ser uma escrava de Drácula,sua personalidade se manteve intacta,dando a ela uma grande vantagem perante a Hiryu,conseguindo se aproveitar do ambiente aéreo para desviar de seus golpes e ataca-lo. Durante suas tentativas,Hiryu viu a semente de carne na testa de Morrigan,então ele consegue engana-la e cortar a semente de carne em sua testa,livrando a da influência de Drácula. Durante seu ataque bem sucedido,Morrigan perde o equilíbrio e começa a cair,porém,ela foi segurada por Hiryu. Depois de ambos conversarem,Hiryu desmaia nos braços de Morrigan. Habilidades *'Voar': Gracas as suas asas,Morrigan pode voar em altas velocidades. *'Transformação':Morrigan pode transformar suas asas em armas,roupas,laminas ,etc. *'Regeneração:' Morrigan tem uma regeneração rápida compara a outros seres vivos. *'Forca sobrehumana:' ''Morrigan pode quebrar facilmente ossos humanos alem de conseguir levantar rochas enorme. *'Manipulação da energia vital:'' Morrigan p''ode manipular a sua própria energia vital,podendo fazer projeteis chamados Soul Fists *'''Manipulação capilar: Morrigan pode manipular o próprio cabelo,fazendo com que aumente seu tamanho ou que endureça para ferir o oponente,porém,não usa tanto essa habilidade *'Compartilhar emoções:' Morrigan pode sentir as emoções reais das pessoas ao seu redor,além disso,ela pode sentir as emoções ocultas das pessoas ao seu redor como ódio,ciúme,depressão,etc. *'Doopelganger:' ''Morrigan pode criar uma copia de si mesma para imitar seus golpes. **Também pode chamar Lilith para atacar em conjunto com ela Golpes '''Unique' Voar: Morrigan pode voar em alta velocidade Golpes especiais Soul Fist: Morrigan aponta seu punho para o oponente e lança um projétil brilhoso Shadow Blade: Morrigan da um uppercut usando suas asas em forma de lâmina Vector Drain: Morrigan agarra o oponente,então voa com ele para cima,depois cai girando,batendo com o corpo do oponente no chão Shell Kick :'''Morrigan deixa suas asas em espiral diante de suas pernas,formando uma broca no lugar de suas pernas '''Super Especial Soul Eraser: Morcegos de Morrigan se combinam para se tornarem um grande canhão laser,que Morrigan usa para atirar no seu oponente Astral Vision: Morrigan se multiplica em dois,podendo ter seus ataques duplicados Silhouette Blade: Morrigan levanta os braços e do chão saem vários Doopelganger(Ou Lilith) mandando shadow blade. Finishing Shower:'''Morrigan dispara vários mísseis teleguiados de suas asas em direção ao oponente. '''Max Especial Darkness Illusion: Morrigan se aproxima do oponente,então invoca sua doopelganger(Ou Lilith),então ambas começam a atacar o oponente com golpes totalmente sincronizados. Depois,Morrigan e sua doopelganger(Ou Lilith) jogam o oponente para cima,dão mais uns golpes e finalizam com um chute em forma de lâmina. Estilo de luta thumbMorrigan é uma char estilo aéreo Morrigan possui um estilo concentrado em golpes aéreos, onde possui extrema vantagem, ainda conta com golpes mais destrutivos, se comparados aos de Lilith, além de poder usar suas asas como arma durante seus ataques aéreos, além de poder usar seus Soul Fists a longa distância para ajudá-la a manter o oponente, aonde ela quiser. A única fraqueza registrada de Morrigan foi enfrentar seres que só podem ser derrotados com armas específicas. Aparições no RPG Fighters of Destiny Rising *Saga Fear it self Galeria. Morrigan by naranavy-d8ttl4h.jpg Morrigan vs Rikuo.jpg|Morrigan vs Rikuo. Liith and morrigan by lokklyn.jpg|Lilith & Morrigan. Morrigan .jpg DarkstalkersNWMorrigan.png Morrigan-Aensland-by-M.-Ansar-Ali-1.jpg 5a2eb2c8cc1c8.jpg|Morrigan no Cosplay Tifa de Final Fantasy VII. Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising Categoria:Darkstalkers Categoria:Terra 190797